


What Sacrifice Will You Make?

by PlumBlueFlower



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: A little, AHAHA FUCK ME, Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Puns, Banter, Begging, Blood Kink, Bondage, Boot Worship, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Discipline, Dominance, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Healing, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Human Disaster Julian Devorak, Humiliation, Humor, Impact Play, Injury, Kneeling, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Magic, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Master/Pet, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Pet Names, Plants, Praise Kink, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Punishment, Puppy Play, Ribbons, Riding, Self-Esteem Issues, Service Top Julian Devorak, Sex Pollen, Slut Shaming, Strip Tease, Submission, Submissive Julian Devorak, Sweet, Temperature Play, There's A Tag For That, Trampling, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vines, Whining, Whipping, a bit - Freeform, cock stepping, i too am a human disaster, ilyusha is terrible at magic, is he really anything else?, lick the dick, master kink, oops I forgot, trans dominant, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumBlueFlower/pseuds/PlumBlueFlower
Summary: Julian tries to gain the "upperhand" on you, his dominant lover.It backfires.Wonderfully.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	What Sacrifice Will You Make?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eikthyrnir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikthyrnir/gifts).



> I played this game and was inspired. 
> 
> Please like, kudoes, comment, share, etc! I am as much of an attention whore as Ilya Devorak himself!

Julian, well, Julian was not the best at magic. Some, like a certain former apprentice, would have said that he was abysmal at it. But even if his skill in sorcery was below subpar, he still had a bit of it. A granule, an iota, a smidgen.

And that molecule of prowess, was enough to give him the little pouch of glimmering dust that he had shoved into his sleeve clandestinely. A pollen from a certain aphrodisiacal flower, the powdered ashes of another root serving a similar purpose, and a hastily spoken incantation he wasn't entirely sure he read the right way. Those would be the key to his victory tonight. With just a puff of the poultice, finally, that insufferably perfect, wonderfully dominant sex god, would be the flustered one, not him! Unlike the last time. 

And the time before that.

And the time before that.

And the time before--

Julian attempted to stifle the cycling memories with idle force. One time the man had taken him on the floor of his own medical practice, another had been in the forests, tied up by conjured vines, another had been in the Tarot Room, slammed against the wall. He treated the doctor like a filthy whore, slapped him around, pulled his hair, even cut him. And that was all Julian ever thought he was allowed.

But of course, the former apprentice had another side to him, one that Julian had not expected. Or well, logically, he should have expected it, but the throes of lust and pits of self-loathing, Julian was most certainly not inclined to logical thought. He was a kind man already, and an even kinder dominant. The gentle reassurances, the affectionate kisses, Julian treasured them just as much the bruising slaps and scathing words. It was more than he could ever deserve. 

He forced the self-hating thoughts back to their constant hum in the back of his mind. Turning the corner to the shop's door, he stealthily opened the door with 'his' key. He gently slipped off his boots, realizing that Asra's shoes and bag were gone, and only the apprentice's belongings remained. Perfect. Destiny was most certainly on his side. 

He heard a shuffling in the Reading Room and slowly made his way to the noise, opening the poultice slightly. He slipped under the curtain with surprising grace and silently took a moment to admire the apprentice's perfect ass from his vantage point. Beautifully curved, so tight around his cock when he begged enough, like a fricking peach--

No, stop it, Julian! There was a mission at hand. Just as he unfurled the poultice, his elbow crashed against the potted plant next to him. As the ceramic clattered on the floor, the 'sex powder' went flying towards the apprentice's back. Julian smirked at his certain victory, confident in his endeavor.

But then the magician turned around, cast a wind spell, and propelled the cloud right back in his direction. As the pollen invaded his every crevice, Julian snickered at the irony. His plan had quite literally *backfired*. 

He let out a gasp of, for once, un-theatrical surprise as he felt himself pulled down to his knees. As the effects of the powder began to course through his blood, he just barely noticed that the vines of the fallen plant hand began to swirl over his body, binding his hands behind his back and tying his thighs apart.

"Who are-- Ilya?" you sputtered, interrupting yourself as you realized the identity of the intruder. He looked absolutely debauched, the silver dust twinkling against his pale skin, his fiery red hair dishevelled, a few strands clinging to his chiselled cheekbones from exertion. And his lips were parted all too seductively, flush and glistening with saliva.

"Ilyushenka," you start again, softer, using the most affectionate form of his name, which barely restrained the exasperation in your tone, "What in the name of all magic did you do?"

"Umm, so essentially," he started, looking down sheepishly, words clipped and choppy with his panting, "Well, you see, I found a spell, which sizeably increases, ahn, s-sexual d-desire, so I--"

He moaned with depraved pleasure as you pulled his hair taut, forcing him to meet your eyes. His pupils were dilated, and his adam's apple bobbed at the bend in his neck. 

"So you thought you'd use this aphrodisiac on me, a trained magician?" you laughed, "Oh my darling little pet, did you really think you could ever be in control? Pathetic."

You spat viciously into his open mouth, and he dutifully swallowed, shuddering against your punishing grip in his hair. You smirked at the way he so willingly accepted humiliation. It was more magical than any incantation.

"N-no, Master!" he cried out, voice pitched and warped by the strain, "I d-deeply apologize, p-please, ahn, Master! I'm n-never in control, you control me!"

"Do I now?" you muse, schooling your expression into mocking ice, "Well, if you're still going to run around tampering with spells and scheming to blindside me, what's the use of controlling you?"

He simply whined and averted his gaze. Narrowing your eyes, you let go of his hair and slapped him harshly, cheek flushing crimson at the impact. He chased your fingers as you pulled your hand, as if he would be happy to live off that one touch forever.

"Answer properly, or I swear I'll leave you here the whole night," you snarled, flicking your hand slightly to send a slight shock through the restraining vines, "And trust me, those leaves can get quite excited."

"I'm sorry, Master!" he shouted as the vines tightened around him, thorns ripping at his clothes, leaving pink marks on his skin, "Master, p-please punish me, I'll do whatever you want, I'll be so good for you, please! I'm just a stupid whore for you, I didn't know what I was thinking, if I was thinking at all. Please, I only live for your pleasure, just want to serve you, be good for you, you control my everything, p-please, I--"

You interrupted his rambling with another punishing slap, pressing your slipper against his tented crotch as he keened at the blow. His hips thrust against your shoe desperately as he looked up at you with a pleading gaze. The little eyepatch had fallen to the ground, leaving his mismatched eyes free to stare at you with desolate addiction. 

"Shut up, you dumb mutt," you chided, digging your heel into his now-leaking cock, "You're so filthy, humping my foot like a dog. You should be ashamed of yourself. Hell, even if you weren't all jacked up on that pollen, you'd still be like this, wouldn't you?"

"Y-yes, Master, I always want you, whatever you give me," Julian sobbed as he rut against the degrading stimulation of your heel, "I love it all, the pain, the humiliation, please, use me, abuse me, I'm just your obedient little pet. I'd do anything for you, please, Master!"

"Such a good boy for me," you crooned as Julian's hips shook with restraint, refusing to chase his release without your permission, "Maybe if you keep being good for me, I might even let your pathetic cocklet cum tonight."

"Please let me cum, Master!" he begged, kissing your thigh with reverence as he shook against the stimulation, "Please, Master, I need it so bad--"

You send another biting wave through the enchanted vines, cutting him off. With one swift motion, you throw him to the floor by the hair, face pressed against the shop floor. Stepping on his cheek, you tower imperiously over his usually tall form and he moans at the pressure. 

"How dare a stupid little puppy like you think you can decide what you need?" You ask with disdainful frost in your tone, "You don't need anything unless I think you do. I am your master, and you would do well to remember that fact."

"Yes, of c-course," he purred, licking the sole of your slipper reverently, "I'm nothing but a filthy, dumb whore for Master, I only exist to serve you and please you, and be yours. I remember, I remember so well, that you are my perfect, wonderful Master! Ah, I'll never forget it again, I'll be such a good puppy for you, ahn, please!"

"That was tolerable," you chuckle, removing your foot from his cheek and allowing him to kneel up, only smiling wider as he struggles with his wrists bound by the vines, "Now, you will have to be punished, severely, for the insolence you have displayed today."

Shifting himself on the ground, he pressed a litany of apologetic kisses to your slipper, plush lips glancing at your ankle. He would have looked properly remorseful, if not for that little curve of a smirk. You pulled him up to his feet and released him from the vines with a final jolt. Muttering a spell, you cajoled the pot into repairing itself and the adorably helpful creeper plant back into its home. 

You led him up the stairs to the bedroom's threshold, smiling as he dropped to his hands and knees without a single prompt from you. So, you really could teach an old dog new tricks.

As you walked into the room, he followed obediently, his ripped clothes tearing even more with every frantic movement. As you took a seat at the edge of the bed, he scrambled to kneel in front of you, tongue flicking over his dry lips. He really did look like an overgrown puppy, panting and whimpering for your attention.

You reached for the second drawer of the nightstand and procured his collar as well as another toy that would be quite the 'unwelcome' surprise.

You kept the secret behind your back, but waved the collar teasingly in Julian's face.

"Do you even deserve to wear my collar, bitch?" You asked, slapping the leather strap against his cheek, "I thought collars were only for trained puppies, not scheming little mutts like you."

"P-please, Master," he begged, eyes shining with tearful lust, "Please, punish your stupid slut, train me, make me good for you. Please, let me have the honor of your collar, I'll do anything, I'll take any punishment you wish, please, Master, I beg of you, I'll do whatever you want, anything you want!"

"Any punishment, hmm?" you confirm mockingly as you show him the cock ring you had hidden with a flourish, "Even this?"

"N-no, please, Master," he pleaded, though his cock twitched in anticipation, "Anything but that, p-please, have mercy!"

"Well, I'm afraid it's really the only option here," You shrugged casually, "After all, you're such a goddamn painslut. No amount of whipping or caning would ever make you learn a lesson. I can't be rewarding bad behavior. Now, strip for me, sit in my lap, and accept your punishment!"

He shuddered at the commanding tone and began to bring his shaking hands to his tattered blouse, breathing heavily from the aphrodisiac. 

"And give me a show, won't you, puppy?" you added with a light laugh. He nodded frantically and stood up, trying to focus his gaze on you seductively. He was a little bit too fucked-out to do much 'damage', but his desperate adoration was irresistible enough.

He brought his gloves to his lips, pulling them off with his teeth. As they fell to the ground, he brought his elegant marble fingers to his blouse, unlocking each button with languid grace. His fingers brushed against his pink nipples as the torn fabric fell. He looked at you with heated eyes as he pinched himself, crying out at the force. He played with his chest almost agitatedly, biting his lip as the buds hardened at his own rough touch. 

"Ahn, Master!" he moaned, throwing a sinfully sweet smile in your direction. He trailed his hands down the planes of his abs, and shook his hips to lower his pants. His cock hung erect and leaking, and perhaps because of the spell in his veins or his own arousal, he made no attempt to cover himself. His cock leaked pitifully, twitching in the unforgiving air. He twirled as he stepped out of his pants and boots, making sure to give you a long view of his pretty little ass, pale and perfect for your marks. 

Even as he knelt to fold his clothes as he was trained, every movement was drenched in debauchery. He looked right at you, both pleading for your approval and knowing full well that he had it. He crawled back towards you, naked and unabashedly eager, keeping his shoulders low and ass sinfully high. He pressed devoted kisses to the ground below your feet and slowly stood up to sit in your lap. 

With a cursory stroke, you slipped the cock ring down to his base, sealing away any chance of release. He whined and gave you a pitiful pout. You simply smirked and tapped his cheek in warning. He nuzzled into your palm, cheek slick with sweat and the cloying scent of the aphrodisiac.

"I will not take this off until you have earned my forgiveness," you declared coldly, stroking him cruelly, "Is that understood?"

You flicked your thumb over the head, slick fingers rubbing over his sensitive skin. The veins bulged slightly against your fingertips. After a rather sadistic amount of your torture, his shaft was nearing purple with torturous restraint. 

"Oh, Master, please!" he sobbed, "Please, please let me cum, I'm begging you, I'm sorry, please, can't take it, p-please!"

"You can and will take it," you growled, fondling his swollen balls, "This is your punishment, you will endure it."

"M-master!" he cried out, burying his teary-eyed face into the crook of your neck as you continued your torture.

"You know, it makes sense that a thespian like you would hate this punishment so much," you crooned, running your fingers through his hair as he shook in your lap, "After all--'

You yanked a fistful of the auburn strands and leaned into his ear.

"A play would be nothing without its climax," you laughed, as you brought him to the edge once again, only for the cock ring to deny his release. He wept openly now, apologies and prayers in your name spilling uncontrollably from his lips.

"Master, please, please, Ilyushka's sorry," he cried, looking up at you urgently, "P-puppy won't be bad anymore, f-forgive, p-please, let cum, ahn, Master, I'll do anything! I'm just a s-stupid slutty bitch for you, please, mercy! I learned my lesson, never gonna trick Master again, please, please!"

"My little Ilyushenka," you whispered, kissing him sweetly as you unlocked the ring, "Cum for me, puppy."

And with that he spilled into your hand, white ropes painting your palm. As he panted his ardent thanks, you realized that the scent of the aphrodisiac had almost completely worn off. Of course, you wouldn't tell your submissive, but you had a tinge of discomfort at the chance of continuing without his explicit consent. But that concern was promptly quelled as you caught the clear, unhindered desire in his grey eyes.

"You took your punishment so well for me, my pet," you praised, reaching for the collar sitting on the bed, "I think you've earned your Master's mark again."

You slipped the collar around his neck, the leather strap just tighter than comfortable. He moaned at the feeling and brushed his fingers shakily against the buckle. 

"Th-thank you, Master!" he chirped sweetly, "Thank you for letting me wear your collar!"

You simply nodded as you let your hands play with his body, caressing the pale skin. You kissed down his neck, lips brushing over the collar, biting and sucking to leave marks. He moaned, arching into your touch. As your lips pressed against his left nipple, you took the bud into your mouth, pinching the other between your fingers. 

As you bit into the pink flesh, he let out a cry of ecstasy, cock hardening against you. You pulled slightly on his nipple, smirking at his whimpers.

"Someone wants a little pain today, don't they?" you chided pinching and twisting his nipples as he trembled in your lap.

"Please, Master," Julian purred with a lazy smirk, "You know I live for it. Even the harshest lash is a caress if it is by your hand."

"How metaphorically poetic, sweet Ilyushenka," you reply with a lofty imitation of a scholar, "Why don't we do just that? Get on your hands and knees, on the floor."

He kissed your cheek delicately and climbed down, wooden floorboards creaking as he shifted into position. You rummaged through the drawer for a thin black whip, running your fingers over it gently. It hummed with your energy, heating up lightly just as your submissive liked it. He always said the sensation of being cut and burnt at the same time was the masochist equivalent of having a vibe up his ass and his dick up your own hole.

"I want you to count for me, and thank me for each hit," you commanded cooly as you circled around him, running the searing tip of the lash over his back. The skin turned red at the heat and he whimpered with pleasure, arching into the touch. With a skilled flick of your wrist, the whip cracks through air and sears against the pale skin of his back. 

The whip's cruel welt formed in a line across his skin, burnt slightly by the heat enchantment. Julian shuddered and threw his head back to give you an adoring smile.

"One!" he called out almost pridefully, "This worthless bitch thanks his Master for--Ahn!"

You cut off his frankly insincere babbling with another punishing strike, letting a new singed welt form across the one that had already begun to heal. 

"If you don't stop with that tone, I won't touch you for a week, puppy," you snarl as you crouch down to pull his hair, forcing his gaze to meet yours, "Just try me, bitch."

"M'sorry, Master!" he squeaking, grey eyes widening at the threat, "Please don't stop, I truly do need your discipline! Oh, Master, I can't live without your touch, I'm yours, only yours, I--"

You whip him again, even more harshly, and he gives you a smile through teary eyes.

"Two, and that was my third, Master," he breathed, tone low with thankful lust, "Please, hurt me as much as you please. I'm just your painslut, I live to worship you!"

"Beautiful," you sigh, as you turn your attention to the curves of his ass and his trembling thighs, balls peeking out deliciously. You hit him again and again, savoring every grateful shriek of pleasure he let out. His ass was well-beyond marred, streaked with reddish burnt lashes. You made your way to his inner thighs, laughing as he spread his legs even farther for your convenience. And the way his eyes rolled to the back of his head when you glanced against his sac, it was beyond ecstasy. 

"Eighteen!" he panted, "Thank you, Master! Please, please whip my balls again! It hurts so sweetly, please!"

You crouched down and groped his cheeks roughly, trailing your fingers down to his swollen balls. You rolled them affectionately between your fingers, savoring the desperate whines that leaked from the submissive's lips. 

"Are you sure about that, Ilyushenka?" you asked gently, "It'll hurt quite a bit, my beautiful puppy."

"Yes, Master," he confirmed, voice weighted with veracity, "Please, Master, I need you to do it. I have my safewords, you can trust me, I promise!"

"I know I can, pet," you whisper, peppering a few kisses down the small of his back. You stand up and let the whip touch his sac warningly. He spreads his legs invitingly and you struck his most vulnerable skin, your own cunt clenching at exquisite whines of pleasure that spilled from his mouth.

"N-nineteen, ahn, thank you, Master!" he moaned, "Please, please abuse my pathetic balls, Master, please!"

You graciously accepted his pleas, hitting him again. His voice grew high with the crack of pain. You continued to beat him with merciless precision, and he only arched into your touch, whining for anything you wished to give.

"Ahn, th-thirty f-four," he stuttered, voice choked and wet, "Master, please t-touch me, P-puppy needs, please, Master! Need master to touch my pathetic little cock, ahn, begging you!"

"Aww, is the little, depraved puppy all hard from his punishment?" you tease, kicking him over on to his side. His cock stood at attention once again, dribbling translucent precum from the tip. His balls were red and swollen, though the welts had already begun to heal. 

"M-master!" he gasped as you stepped on his cock, digging your heel into the hot flesh, You put your other foot on his thigh, letting yourself levitate slightly for more control. You spit cruelly at his face, saliva smacking against his flushed cheek. 

“Look at you, trampled underneath my feet like dirt,” you taunt, relishing the whines of pained pleasure as you shifted your weight. You felt such a high of power when the taller man was under you like this, “You’re a disgusting little puppy, addicted to pain and humiliation like a drug.”

“Y-yes, Master!” he moaned, shakily caressing your leg with his sweaty palms, “I’m a perverted, greedy puppy that’s addicted to my Master. Ahn, want to suffer for Master, give him, my p-pain, pleasure, all of it! I love it when you d-dominate me, use my body like a toy, it’s all I ever want to be. Th-thank you, Master, thank you for letting puppy serve you!”

“Good puppy,” you coo as you step away from him, throwing him a warning look at his petulant whine, “Now don’t you pout at me! If your dumb bitch brain is capable of comprehension, here’s the plan. I think you’ve earned a bit more pain, but I can’t have your puppy cock cumming without permission before I get to use it. Will you be able to restrain yourself, or will I have to use the ring again?”

“I--”

“Too late,” you interrupt with a sadistic smile, casting a quick spell to make the cock ring bind around his base again.

“But, Master!” he started desperately, voice choked and simpering. You stared him down menacingly and he clamped his mouth shut.

“Does a little puppy really have the right to make his own choices?” you asked, pulling him up to his knees by the hair. 

“No, Master,” he mumbled shyly, averting his eyes, “Puppy will always obey Master, sorry, won’t be bad again, please forgive me!”

“Good boy, you’re forgiven,” you replied, touched by his earnest eyes, “Now stand up and raise your arms above your head.”

He stood up obediently and clasped his wrists together. You conjured up a silken black ribbon and swirled it around his wrists, tying them together just less than uncomfortably tight. You let the tails of the ribbon loop around the rafter beams on the ceiling, forcing his arms to stay up and his chest to push out for your use. He wriggled around slightly and gave you a charming smile.

“You look like art, you know that?” you breathed, trailing your hands all over his prone body, pale skin heated against your fingers, “A beautiful, snow white canvas for me to mark up.”

You push yourself up on the balls of your feet to meet his eye-level, caressing his cheek with one hand, the other surreptitiously hiding behind your back. He pressed a kiss to your palm, licking in a very ‘puppy-like’ fashion.

“Please, paint me with your colors, Master,” he pleaded softly, grey eyes melting into silver devotion. You smile as the knife in the drawer flies into your palm, fingers curling over the handle. The blade hums with your energy as you slice it across his bulging bicep, careful to avoid the veins and arteries you two had studied together so long ago. The blood dripped like fine red wine, leaking all over the pearlescent skin. He let out a stuttering moan at the wound, kept cruelly open by the magic of the blade, a spell you had perfected over many evenings.

You ran your mouth over the muscle, the sweet iron taste painting your tongue red. Julian let out an ecstatic moan as you sucked slightly, arching into the painful touch.

"What a striking shade of red, my pet," you praised, trailing the knife over his collarbone, savoring the shiver he let out at the cold, metal touch, "You take it so well, do you truly enjoy it so much?"

"Ahn, Yes, Master!" he cried out as the knife slashed across his chest, "I live for it, I love it when you cut me, make me bleed! It feels so precious, so intimate, a privilege to serve Master with my body. P-please, make me bleed for you, I adore it, I crave it."

With a sharp intake of breath, he looked right into your eyes.

"I need it."

You trailed a finger across his bleeding chest, smearing the blood over Julian's parted lips, staining them an ethereal crimson. You kissed him with worshipful grace, the melange of blood, tears, saliva swirling between your tongues. 

"You are so perfect, so obedient," you cooed as you drew a line over his abs, "I love your submission, your needy whines, your pleas. It's a gift, truly."

"I h-happily give myself to you, Master," he sighed, breath hitching at the touch of his blood to the night air, "Everything, anything, it's all yours. I am nothing if not yours."

"You are everything and mine, Ilyusha," you counter, brow furrowing slightly at his deprecating words, "Understood, my love?"

"Y-yes, Master," he stuttered, turning away shyly. You kissed the skin above his leather collar as you dragged the knife across the jut of his hip bone. You made a mental note not to let him seethe in his own stupid self-hatred during the aftermath, but remained in the moment for his own sake.

“My beautiful boy,” you laughed gently as you cut over his thighs, the metal of the knife turning redder and slicker with every passing slice. He moaned and pleaded for more, prayers spilling from his lips not unlike the read streaming down his legs. 

As his breath grew a little more labored, you thought it best to set the knife down, your own cunt clenching in need, already leaking. You slipped your hand into your night robe, brushing your fingers against the slick skin. You let out a moan, shifting your legs to give Julian a view as he waited for the cuts to heal themselves.

“What do you think we’re gonna do next, Puppy?” you asked, voice breathy and teasing, “After we wait for those pretty little cuts to heal.”

“Must they heal?” Julian shot back, smirking slightly, “Has my blood lost its entertainment in Master’s eyes?”

“Don’t be daft, my little Ilyushenka,” you dismissed, “I simply don’t want you to faint like a maiden when I use that cock of yours as my own sex toy.” 

“M-master, oh please, you can’t leave me bound with that knowledge,” he retorted, struggling against the ribbon in a (well, who would have guessed) theatrical fashion, “Please, untie your bitch, so that he might service you with his worthless cock, Master!”

“Impatient little puppy,” you scoffed, carefully monitoring the state of the now mostly-healed cuts, “So desperate to get himself into Master’s cunt, like a feral stray.”

“Master, please!” he moaned, eyes, glistening with desperate tears, cock hard and leaking with the same need, “Please, please, I can’t take it, please Master!”

You sit up from the bed and untied the ribbon from the rafters, electing to keep his wrists bound. You kissed him passionately before pulling the tails of the ribbon in the direction of the bed. With a harsh shove and a bolstering of magic, you manhandled him onto the bed, tying his wrists to the lacquered headboard. He spread his legs seductively, cock standing erect and desperate for your heat.

“Please, let your bitch serve you with his body.” Julian begged, shuddering as your hands ran over his body, “Master, please, let me offer you my everything. You deserve everything I can give you and more, please, please, Master!”

“You are a thousand-fold more than enough for me, my pet,” you laughed, shrugging the robes of your shoulders, the glamour spell over your body shimmering in the moonlight. You thought absently that this was a far better alternative to the gauze you used so long ago. With a slow breath, you slid onto his cock, moaning at the intrusion. His cock stretched your hole urgently, twitching and leaking as it met your heat. He was huge, for all your jibes about it being a ‘pathetic little puppy dick’, and you loved it. You slid up and down, muscles flexing as you rode his dick.

“Ahn, Master, please,” he moaned, “S-so good, tight, fuck, please, Master--”

“Already losing your words?” you laughed, voice high with pleasure, “Poor little puppy, so pitiful.”

“Yes, Master, just a mindless toy for you,” he whimpered, smiling almost blankly, “Want to serve Master with my cock, th-thank you, Master!”

“Damn right, you should be thanking me,” you snarled, wrapping your hand around the pale column of his neck. You tightened your grip against the sides, fingertips careful not to completely block his airways. He moaned so sweetly at the pressure on his blood vessels, cheeks flushing red, “You should be thanking me for the privilege of breathing, bitch.”

“Th-thank you, M-master,” he stammered, voice choked and strained, yet still deliciously ardent, “Thank you for allowing your pathetic bitch to live in y-your presence.”

He took a sharp breath before continuing, tongue flicking over his chapped lips.   
“Every b-breath I take, I think of you,” he sighed hazily, smiling with adoring devotion, “Every day, I thank you for allowing me to be with you, to care for you, ch-cherish you, serve you! It’s the most divine b-blessing I could ever wish for, Master! I love you so much, thank you, thank you for everything, Master!”

“My beautiful pet,” you replied, kissing him passionately as you hooked your fingers through the collar and pulled him close. He moaned into your mouth, desperately chasing you as his hips thrust into your cunt. You felt waves of ecstasy crash over you as he rammed into your sweet spot. 

“Puppy’s fucking Master so well,” you growl, gasping slightly every time you sank down fully. He whined at the praise, throwing you a desperate look, then fixating his gaze on the cock ring. You narrowed your eyes at his obvious need and decided to tease him further.

“Someone looks like they want something,” you tease, clenching tighter against his shaft, “Come on, Puppy, speak!”

“Please, Master,” he whispered shyly, turning his face away. You slowly began to lift yourself off his cock, which was almost purple with denial. 

“Well, I guess if you’re not saying anything, I’ll just have to leave you here,” you threatened with a cold lilt to your words. His eyes widened, whimpering at the denial.

“No, Master, please!” he pleaded, trailing off again with a shudder. He clamped his mouth shut and threw you a pitiful glare. 

“Please, what?” you urged, fully off his cock and stroking it with tortuous skill, fondling his swollen balls, “Come on, I don’t know what you want if you don’t tell me, pet.”

“Please let me cum, Daddy,” he whined shyly, mumbling far too much for your standards.

“Clearly, bitch, or I really will leave you here the whole night,” you warned sharply, pulling his hair harshly.

“Please let me cum, Daddy,” he cried loudly, chest heaving with frantically cute sobs, “P-please, I’ve been so good for you, d-don’t leave! Please, need to cum, I’ll do everything you want, please, Daddy!” 

“You wanna cum, baby boy?” you cooed, easing yourself back onto his cock, “Baby wants to breed his Daddy, spill inside his pussy?”

“Yes, please, please, Daddy,” he moaned, thrusting weakly, “Need to cum for Daddy, please, m-mercy, baby’s good for you, p-promise!”

“Baby’s gonna breed me with his cum?” you press on, slowly unlocking the ring, “Make me pregnant?”

“Yes, anything you want, please, please just let me cum,” he begged, trembling with restraint, waiting for your words with bated breath and glistening eyes.

“Cum for me, baby,” you commanded, sighing as your own climax washed over you, your slick mixing with his warm, thick cum. You felt a slight tinge of overstimulation as you lifted off his cock, and immediately shifted to untie the ribbon on his wrists, massaging his skin and peppering the reddened flesh with kisses. You kissed your way down his body and lapped the stains of cum and slick off his cock, smirking at the thankful sobs he let out. 

“You did so good for me, dearest,” you purred as you reached for the cloth and pitcher of warm water at the side of the bed. You gently wiped away the sweat, kissing every phantom scar of the cuts and bruises you offered him.

“My perfect, beautiful, Ilyusha,” you praised, gently helping him slip into a nightshirt and pants. As he sat up in bed, you cast a quick cleaning spell on the room and yourself, letting the calming magic hum in the background as you wrapped your arms around your lover. 

“Feeling alright, my darling?” you asked, tilting his chin up to meet your gaze. His eyes were wet and a tad bloodshot, but they were happy. 

“Y-yes, thank you, my love,” he replied softly, his smile shy and adoring. He seemed a little vacant still, but the clarity was gradually returning.

“Thank you for the gift of your submission,” you whispered as you kissed him devotedly, “It is an honor and my greatest happiness for you to trust me like that.”

“After everything we’ve been through, trusting you with my whole life isn’t enough!” Julian retorted, smirking slightly, “I love you so much, I’d do anything for you.”

“And I would do the same for you, don’t ever forget it,” you retorted, pecking him cheekily on the nose. He flushed at the declaration and nuzzled into the crook of your neck.

“I don’t deserve you,” he mumbled, kissing your skin sweetly, his auburn hair tickling you. 

“Perish the thought, little bird,” you chirped, running your fingers through his hair, “You deserve everything wonderful and happy in the world.”

“And that would be you,” he replied, mismatched eyes molten with adoration. 

“Sweet-talker!” you chided, flicking his forehead and you both shifted to lay your heads on the fluffy pillows.   
“You know you love me!” he retorted, embracing you tightly and burying his face in your hair. You turned around and smiled at him, noses brushing against each other’s.

“I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Ilyusha for getting me into the Daddy Kink thing. This is so dumb. jkjk, it was pretty fun ngl XD


End file.
